


Summertime Fun

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun, water and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Fun

Gabriel sucked on a purple popsicle as he looked out over the lake. The sun shone brightly over the families and groups scattered about the lakeshore edge. Their laughter and conversations echoed around, adding to the background noise of the wind through the trees and created a happy aura.

Sam grinned broadly as he loped up from the lake, looking happy and full of life. Gabriel complained loudly as Sam stood over him, dripping cold lake water all over Gabriel. Sam just laughed at him and plopped down on the big, soft blanket Gabriel conjured up. He grabbed the rest of Gabriel's popsicle, sucking the rest of it down nosily as Gabriel watched, feeling his cock twitch as he remembered Sam sucking him off the same way last night.

Sam arranged himself with his head on Gabriel's thigh as he read from a novel. In the heat from the afternoon sun, the book soon slipped from his fingers as Sam dozed off. Gabriel eased it from Sam's fingers and set it aside. He ran his fingers through Sam's drying air, watching as Sam slept.

There was a contentedness in Sam's face, one that Gabriel knew he'd helped put there. His eyes traveled down Sam's body, which had browned from the constant exposure to sun. He'd also filled out in the month they'd spent at the lake, no longer skin and bones from fighting and running from Heaven and Hell.

Sam looked healthy and whole for the first time since Gabriel had met him. There were still shadows lingering in his eyes but Gabriel knew they would ease as time passed. Right now, there was nothing more pressing than the two of them spending the summer at this lake.


End file.
